dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Macabre Dancer
, a Macabre Dancer]] Macabre Dancer (妖扇士, Yōsen-shi) is a class in The World R:2. A strange class, they wield fan-like weapons. They cut their enemies with the bladed tips of their fans in a battle form that resembles a dance. The inhabitants of The World consider them the "Flowers of the Battlefield". Usefulness Macabre Dancers are the expert class for status effects and parameter changes, and are very balanced casters, learning both healing and attack spells. Like Harvest Clerics and Shadow Warlocks, Macabre Dancers gain spells incredibly quickly, at a rate of almost one per job level, but learn no arts. Weapons :See Fans. List of Skills In The World R:2, unlike in its predecessor, skills are inherent to a class, not to a weapon. As a player raises his or her job level, he or she will gain access to new abilities. Some spells can be learned by all classes via special, expensive books, but a fair portion of the Macabre Dancer repertoire can only be learned by caster classes. In addition, since items are unusable in Arena battles, casters have an advantage. *Dek Corv (Target: Unit, SP: 12, Lowers target P. Atk. temporarily by 3, Job Lv. 1) *Dek Corma (Target: Unit, SP: 12, Lowers target M. Atk. temporarily by 3, Job Lv. 1) *Gan Bolg (Target: Area, SP: 32, Element: Earth, Armor-Piercing, Job Lv. 2) *Ap Corv (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Raises a friend's P. Atk. temporarily by 3, Job Lv. 3) *Ap Corma (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Raises a friend's M. Atk. temporarily by 3, Job Lv. 3) *Repth (Target: Unit, SP: 16, HP Restored: 100, Job Lv. 4) *Dek Vorv (Target: Unit, SP: 12, Lowers target P. Def. temporarily by 3, Job Lv. 5) *Dek Vorma (Target: Unit, SP: 12, Lowers target M. Def. temporarily by 3, Job Lv. 5) *Vak Don (Target: Area, SP: 36, Element: Fire, Type: Drop, Job Lv. 6) *Ap Vorv (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Temporarily raises P. Def. by 3, Job Lv. 7) *Ap Vorma (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Temporarily raises M. Def. by 3, Job Lv. 7) *Duk Lei (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Poisons target temporarily, Job Lv. 10) *Mumyn Lei (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Sleeps target temporarily, Job Lv. 10) *MiDek Corv (Target: Area, SP: 28, Temporarily reduce all enemies P. Atk by 3, Job Lv. 11) *MiDek Corm (Target: Area, SP: 28, Temporarily reduce all enemies M. Atk by 3, Job Lv. 11) *MiDek Vorv (Target: Area, SP: 28, Temporarily reduce all enemies P. Def by 3, Job Lv. 12) *MiDek Vorm (Target: Area, SP: 28, Temporarily reduce all enemies M. Def by 3, Job Lv. 12) *Ap Do (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Raises one friend's speed by 50%, Job Lv. 13) *Dek Do (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Lowers one enemy's speed by 50%, Job Lv 13) *Ul Repth (Target: Unit, HP Restored: 200, Job Lv. 14) *Ani Zot (Target: Unit, SP: 48, Element: Dark, Type: Raise, Job Lv. 15) *La Corv (Target: Area, SP: 40, P. Atk. of all friends is increased by 3 temporarily, Job Lv. 16) *La Corm (Target: Area, SP: 40, M. Atk. of all friends is increased by 3 temporarily, Job Lv. 16) *La Vorv (Target: Area, SP: 40, P. Def. of all friends is increased by 3 temporarily, Job Lv. 17) *La Vorm (Target: Area, SP: 40, M. Def. of all friends is increased by 3 temporarily, Job Lv. 17) *Rip Maen (Target: Unit, Same as Resurrect, Job Lv. 18) *Ol Repth (Target: Unit, SP: 80, HP Restored: 350, Job Lv. 19) *Dek Orv (Target: Unit, SP: 36, P. Atk and Defense of one enemy is lowered by 3 temporarily, Job Lv. 21) *Dek Orma (Target: Unit, SP: 36, M. Atk and Defense of one enemy is lowered by 3 temporarily, Job Lv. 21) *Rig Geam(Target: Unit, SP: 35, SP replenishes over time, Job Lv. 22) *Rig Seam(Target: Unit, SP: 35, HP replenishes over time, Job Lv. 22) *Lapu Do (Target: Area, SP: 55, All friends' speed is increased by 50% temporarily, Job Lv. 23) *Ap Orv (Target: Unit, SP: 25, P. Atk and Defense of one friend is raised by 3 temporarily, Job Lv. 24) *Ap Orma (Target: Unit, SP: 25, M. Atk and Defense of one friend is raised by 3 temporarily, Job Lv. 24) Macabre Dancers in G.U. :See Category:Macabre Dancers. Trivia *Macabre Dancers were called Dance Macabres in the Japanese version of .hack. The reason for the name change is unknown. They were also briefly called Spell Shamans in some Japanese materials. Category:The World R:2 Classes *